drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1985
Este artículo es sobre el año 1985. Para la novela de Anthony Burgess, véase Mil novecientos ochenta y cinco. Año Internacional de la Juventud por la ONU. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: Chenuda III, patriarca copto de Egipto, en residencia vigilada desde septiembre de 1981, recobra la libertad por decisión expresa del presidente Hosni Mubarak. *6 de enero: las presiones sobre Sudán obligan a Israel a suspender la «Operación Moisés», mediante la cual realizaba secretamente un salvamento masivo de judíos etíopes. *7 de enero: Estados Unidos y Rusia reanudan el diálogo para iniciar negociaciones sobre desarme nuclear y espacial tras 4 años de guerra fría. *10 de enero: Daniel Ortega toma posesión de la presidencia de Nicaragua. *13 de enero: un equipo de médicos franceses consigue cambiar la sangre de un feto por medio de una transfusión intrauterina. *16 de enero: en España se fundan los Colectivos de Jóvenes Comunistas, organización juvenil del Partido Comunista de los Pueblos de España. *21 de enero: en EE. UU., Ronald Reagan inicia su segundo mandato como presidente. *25 de enero el papa Juan Pablo II visita Venezuela por primera vez. *26 de enero: José Antonio Ardanza jura el cargo de presidente del Gobierno Vasco. Febrero *1 de febrero: en Filipinas comienza el juicio por el asesinato de Aquino. *1 de febrero: el papa Juan Pablo II inicia una visita de cinco días a Perú. *3 de febrero: Desmond Tutu se convierte en el primer obispo negro anglicano en Johannesburgo. *4 de febrero: España firma la convención de la ONU contra la tortura. *4 de febrero: en España se descubre una presunta evasión de capitales que afecta a la alta sociedad y cuyo cerebro sería el diplomático Palazón. *4 de febrero: España reabre la verja que la comunica con Gibraltar. *7 de febrero: en Polonia, Piotrowski y Pietruszki son condenados a 25 años de prisión por el asesinato del sacerdote J. Popieluszko. *10 de febrero: en Sudáfrica, el líder del movimiento negro Nelson Mandela, encarcelado desde 1962, renuncia a la libertad que le ofrece el Gobierno blanco si abandona la lucha armada. *10 de febrero: en Siria, Hafez al-Assad es reelegido presidente por siete años más. *13 de febrero: tropas israelíes de ocupación del Líbano comienzan la retirada de la zona de Sidón. *15 de febrero: en Palermo (Sicilia) se descubre una ciudad subterránea usada por la mafia como refugio. *15 de febrero: en España los datos reflejan que el paro ha crecido en 158.800 personas durante el último trimestre de 1984, lo que lo convierte en el peor año para el empleo desde 1981. *18 de febrero: en el Reino Unido, el legendario logo «mirror globe», usado por primera vez en 1969, se ve por última vez en una rotación regular de la BBC1. *19 de febrero: en el monte Oiz (Bilbao), un Boeing 727 se estrella al chocar con la antena de comunicaciones, causando la muerte de los 148 ocupantes de la nave. *20 de febrero: la Plaza Mayor de Madrid es declarada monumento histórico-artístico. *21 de febrero: el gobierno estadounidense suspende las relaciones militares con Nueva Zelanda y deja de considerarlo como un país aliado. *21 de febrero: en Buenos Aires, María Estela Martínez de Perón dimite de la presidencia del partido justicialista. *22 de febrero: en Barcelona se estrena la película Los gritos del silencio, dirigida por Ronald Joffe. *23 de febrero: en España, tras 38 días de secuestro y previo pago de un rescate de 150 millones de pesetas, ETA libera al industrial Ángel Urteaga. *24 de febrero: en Cardedeu (Barcelona) termina el primer congreso del «movimiento verde» español. Marzo *1 de marzo: en Uruguay se restaura la democracia con la asunción de Julio María Sanguinetti como presidente. *3 de marzo: en la zona central de Chile ocurre un terremoto que alcanza una magnitud de 7, 7 en la escala de Richter y deja 177 víctimas fatales. *3 de marzo: en Atenas, el atleta español José Luis González gana la medalla de oro en los 1500 metros, en el Campeonato de Europa de Atletismo en pista cubierta. *7 de marzo: la banda terrorista ETA asesina a Carlos Díaz Arcocha, jefe de la Ertzantza. *11 de marzo: en la Unión Soviética, Mijail Gorbachov se convierte en presidente. *13 de marzo: en España se produce por primera vez el ingreso de mujeres en la Policía Nacional. *31 de marzo: se realiza el primer evento Wrestlemania organizado por la World Wrestling Federation (actualmente World Wrestling Entertainment) Abril *1 de abril: en El Salvador, José Napoleón Duarte consigue la victoria en las elecciones generales. *1 de abril: en Santiago de Chile el entierro de tres opositores se convierte en una protesta masiva contra Pinochet. *7 de abril: la URSS anuncia la suspensión del despliegue de misiles de alcance medio en Europa. *14 de abril: en Perú se realizan elecciones generales. El socialdemócrata Alan García Pérez se alza con la victoria al alcanzar el 48% de los votos. *25 de abril: en España, los restos de la reina Victoria Eugenia de Battenberg —fallecida en 1969 durante su exilio en Suiza— son inhumados en el Panteón de los Reyes del Monasterio de El Escorial. Mayo *2 de mayo: el ayuntamiento de Móstoles (Madrid) firma una declaración de paz simbólica con Francia. *3 de mayo: en Bonn (Alemania), el G-8 se compromete a seguir trabajando por la paz, la libertad, la democracia, la justicia social y la prosperidad. *4 de mayo: en Gotemburgo (Suecia), la canción La Det Swinge (del dúo Bobbysocks) gana por Noruega la XXX Edición de Eurovisión. *10 de mayo: el Festival de cine de San Sebastián recupera el carácter competitivo, que le fue retirado en 1977. *11 de mayo: el estadio Valley Parade, en Bradford (Inglaterra) se incendia durante un partido de fútbol. Fallecen 56 personas. *19 de mayo: en Vitoria son desactivados 25 kilos de goma 2 en un coche bomba junto al campo de fútbol de Mendizorroza. *22 de mayo: la UNESCO otorga el premio Simón Bolívar al Grupo de Contadora, por su mediación en la crisis de Centroamérica. *25 de mayo: Bangladesh es azotado por un ciclón tropical que deja más de 10.000 muertos. *26 de mayo: Iraq reanuda la "guerra de las ciudades" y bombardea seis municipios de Irán. Junio *2 de junio: en Vaticano se publica la cuarta encíclica del papa Juan Pablo II, Slavorum Apostoli. *12 de junio: España firma el tratado de adhesión a la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea). *14 de junio: miembros de un grupo vinculado a Hezbolá y dirigidos por Imad Mugniyah secuestran el vuelo 847 de Trans World Airlines. Tomaron de rehenes a 153 personas entre tripulantes y pasajeros, uno de los cuales —Robert Stethem (buzo de la armada de EE. UU.)— fue asesinado. El secuestro del avión duró 17 días. *15 de junio: en la Argentina entra en vigencia su nueva moneda, el austral. *24 de junio: en Italia, Francesco Cossiga jura como presidente. Julio *15 de julio: en Colombia se inaugura el aeropuerto internacional José María Córdova de Rionegro, en las afueras de Medellín, Antioquia. *28 de julio: en Perú, Alan García Pérez se convierte en presidente. Agosto *2 de agosto: en EE. UU. un avión Lockheed L-1011 de Delta Air Lines se accidenta en Dallas (Texas) muriendo 133 personas. *5 de agosto: en Los Ángeles (EE. UU.), Paul Bregman, tripulante del bombardero que arrojo una bomba atómica sobre Nagasaki el 9 de agosto de 1945, se suicida en su casa. *11 de agosto: el piloto Freddie Spencer se convierte el primero en ganar dos títulos de 250 cc. y 500 cc. en una misma temporada. *12 de agosto: en Japón, un Boeing 747 de la Japan Airlines que volaba de Tokio a Osaka se estrella en las montañas del centro del archipiélago; mueren 520 personas y sobreviven 4 (Véase Vuelo 123 de Japan Airlines). *14 de agosto: en Argentina concluye la primera fase del juicio contra las tres últimas juntas militares. *15 de agosto: en Barcelona (España), los atracadores de la central del Banco Hispano Americano obtienen un botín de más de mil millones de pesetas por el procedimiento del butrón. *23 de agosto: en el aeropuerto de Manchester (Inglaterra), un Boeing 737 del vuelo 28M de British Airtours (filial de British Airways) se incendia al explotar una de sus turbinas al intentar despegar; mueren 54 personas y otras 83 resultan heridas. *27 de agosto: en Nigeria, el general Abrahin Babangida derroca al presidente Buhari. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: en el Atlántico Norte se descubren los restos del [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. *19 de septiembre: en la Ciudad de México sucede un terremoto a las 7:19 h (8,1 grados en la escala de Richter). Octubre *7 de octubre: en Mameyes, sector de Ponce (Puerto Rico) se produce un desprendimiento de tierra, que deja innumerables víctimas fatales. *25 de octubre: en Argentina, el presidente Raúl Alfonsín declara el estado de sitio en todo el país por un período de sesenta días. *29 de octubre: en Liberia, Samuel Doe asume la presidencia. *Se reorganiza la Oficina de Educación Iberoamericana en la Organización de Estados Iberoamericanos. Noviembre *6 de noviembre: en Bogotá (Colombia) el grupo guerrillero M-19 toma el Palacio de Justicia y contratoma sangrienta por el ejército nacional de Colombia. *13 de noviembre: en el volcán Nevado del Ruiz (Colombia) erupciona el cráter Arenas, causando la Tragedia de Armero. *21 de noviembre: en Suiza se encuentran Ronald Reagan (presidente de EE. UU.) y Mijaíl Gorbachov (presidente de la URSS). Nacimientos *2 de enero: Heather O'Reilly, futbolista estadounidense. *6 de enero: Abel Aguilar, futbolista colombiano. *7 de enero: Lewis Hamilton, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. *9 de enero: Kika Edgar, actriz y cantante mexicana. *16 de enero: Pablo Zabaleta, futbolista argentino. *5 de febrero: Cristiano Ronaldo, futbolista portugués. *8 de febrero: Mia Kihl, actriz de voz de Suecia. *9 de febrero: David Gallagher, actor estadounidense. *18 de febrero: Anton Ferdinand, futbolista inglés. *19 de febrero: Haylie Duff, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *20 de febrero: Yulia Olegovna Volkova, cantante rusa de t.A.T.u. *26 de marzo: Keira Knightley, actriz británica. *16 de abril: Benjamín Rojas, actor y cantante argentino. *18 de abril: Mary Elise Hayden, actriz estadounidense. *19 de abril: Valon Behrami, futbolista suizo. *2 de mayo: Lily Allen, cantante británica. *4 de junio: Lukas Podolski, futbolista alemán de origen polaco. *10 de junio: Martiño Rivas, actor español. *22 de junio: Karla Cossío, actriz cubana, nacionalizada mexicana. *25 de junio: Hanna Pérez, actriz y cantante mexicana de Ha Ash. *28 de junio: Raúl González Guzmán, futbolista venezolano. *30 de junio: Michael Phelps, nadador estadounidense. *2 de julio: Ashley Tisdale, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *13 de julio: Guillermo Ochoa, futbolista mexicano. *24 de julio: Teagan Presley, actriz porno estadounidense. *17 de septiembre: Tomas Berdych, tenista checo. *14 de octubre: Sherlyn, actriz, presentadora de televisión y cantante mexicana. *24 de octubre: Wayne Rooney, futbolista inglés. *21 de noviembre: Jesús Navas, futbolista español. *3 de diciembre: Melissa Panarello, Melissa P, escritora italiana. *5 de diciembre: Frankie Muniz, actor estadounidense. *6 de diciembre: Dulce María, actriz y cantante mexicana. *10 de diciembre: Raven-Symoné, cantautora y actriz estadounidense. *22 de diciembre: Edurne García Almagro, cantante española. Fallecimientos *1 de enero: José Artés de Arcos, empresario español. *18 de enero: Noel Clarasó, escritor español. *24 de enero: Dalmacio Langarica, ciclista y director técnico español. *10 de febrero: Genaro Lahuerta López, pintor y retratista español. *11 de febrero: Víctor Palomo, piloto de motos español. *16 de febrero: Alí Primera, cantante, músico y compositor venezolano. *22 de febrero: Salvador Espriu, poeta, dramaturgo y novelista español en lengua catalana. *26 de febrero: Tjalling Koopmans, economista estadounidense, Premio Nobel de Economía en 1975. *1 de marzo: José María Álvarez Blázquez, escritor y académico español. *8 de marzo: Theodore Sturgeon, escritor de ciencia ficción estadounidense. *10 de marzo: Konstantín Chernenko (73), político y máximo dirigente ruso entre 1984 y 1985 (n. 1911). *12 de marzo: Eugene Ormandy, director de orquesta estadounidense de origen húngaro. *19 de marzo: Jesús Reyes Heroles, político, abogado e historiador mexicano. *24 de marzo: George London, cantante de ópera canadiense. *11 de abril: Enver Hodja, líder político albanés. *22 de abril: Tancredo Neves, presidente electo brasileño. *9 de mayo: Edmond O'Brien, actor estadounidense. *12 de mayo: Jean Dubuffet, pintor y escultor francés. *19 de mayo: Alfredo Mayo, actor español. *12 de junio: Marcela Paz, escritora chilena. *19 de junio: Alfonso Orantes, poeta guatemalteco. *16 de julio: Heinrich Böll, escritor alemán, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1972. *24 de julio: José Bódalo, actor español. *14 de agosto: Gale Sondergaard, actriz estadounidense. *9 de septiembre: Hugo Lindo, poeta salvadoreño. *19 de septiembre: Italo Calvino, escritor italiano. *19 de septiembre: Rockdrigo, cantante rockero urbano mexicano. *30 de septiembre: Charles Richter, sismólogo estadounidense. *30 de septiembre: Simone Signoret, actriz francesa. *1 de octubre: E. B. White, escritor estadounidense. *2 de octubre: Rock Hudson, actor estadounidense. *10 de octubre: Orson Welles, actor y director de cine estadounidense. *10 de octubre: Yul Brynner, actor estadounidense. *13 de octubre: Francesca Bertini, actriz italiana (n. 1892). *14 de octubre: Emil Gilels, pianista soviético. *22 de octubre: Viorica Ursuleac, soprano austriaca de origen ucraniano. *11 de noviembre: Leopoldo Fernández, Tres Patines, actor cómico cubano. *24 de noviembre: Ladislao José Biro, inventor y periodista húngaro-argentino. *25 de noviembre: Elsa Morante, escritora italiana. *26 de noviembre: Vivien Thomas (74), técnico quirúrgico afroamericano (n. 1910). *5 de diciembre: Howard Rodman, guionista estadounidense. *7 de diciembre: Robert Graves, escritor y erudito británico. *12 de diciembre: Anne Baxter, actriz estadounidense. *24 de diciembre: Ferhat Abbas, político argelino. *26 de diciembre: Dian Fossey, bióloga estadounidense. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Pau Faner Coll obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Flor de sal. Cine *''A Chorus Line, de Richard Attenborough, con Michael Douglas. *Águila de acero, de Sidney Furie, con Louis Gosset Jr y Jason Gedrick. *Brazil, de Terry Gilliam, con Jonathan Pryce y Robert De Niro. *Carretera al infierno, de Robert Harmon, con Rutger Hauer y C. Thomas Howell. *Cocoon, de Ron Howard. *Código de silencio, de Andrew Davis, con Chuck Norris. *Commando, de Mark L. Lester, con Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Cumbres borrascosas, de Jacques Rivette. *El color púrpura, de Steven Spielberg, con Whoopi Goldberg y Danny Glover. *El experimento Filadelfia, de Stewart Raffill, con Michael Paré. *El hombre del zapato rojo, de Stan Dragoti, con Tom Hanks, Lori Singer, Carrie Fisher y James Belushi. *El jinete pálido, de Clint Eastwood, con Clint Eastwood y Michael Moriarty. *El secreto de la pirámide, de Barry Levinson. *Enemigo mío, de Wolfgang Petersen, con Dennis Quaid y Louis Gosset Jr.. *Escuela de genios, de Martha Coolidge, con Val Kilmer. *FX Efectos Mortales, de Robert Mandel, con Bryan Brown y Brian Dennehy. *Hombres frente a frente, de James Foley, con Sean Penn y Christopher Walken. *Hot Dog, de Peter Markle, con David Naughton. *Kansas: Dos hombres, dos caminos, de David Stevens, con Matt Dillon y Andrew McCarthy. *Lady Halcón, de Richard Donner, con Rutger Hauer, Michelle Pfeiffer y Matthew Broderick. *La joya del Nilo, de Lewis Teague, con Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner y Danny DeVito. *La rosa púrpura del Cairo, de Woody Allen, con Mia Farrow y Jeff Daniels. *Legend, de Ridley Scott, con Tom Cruise, Mia Sarah y Tim Curry. *Llamada a un reportero, de Phillip Borsos, con Kurt Russell, Mariel Hemingway y Richard Jordan. *Los Goonies, de Richard Donner, con Sean Astin, Corey Feldman, Martha Plimpton y Josh Brolin. *Los inmortales, de Russell Mulcahy, con Christopher Lambert y Sean Connery. *Los ojos del gato, de Lewis Teague, con James Woods, Robert Hays, Alan King y Drew Barrymore. *Los señores del acero, de Paul Verhoeven, con Rutger Hauer. *Mad Max: Más allá de la cúpula del trueno, de George Miller, con Mel Gibson y Tina Turner. *Manhattan Sur, de Michael Cimino, con Mickey Rourke y John Lone. *Memorias de África'' de Sydney Pollack, con Meryl Streep, Robert Redford y Klaus Maria Brandauer. *''Miedo azul, de Dan Attias, con Corey Haim y Gary Busey. *Noche de miedo, '' de Tom Holland, con Chris Sarandon y Roddy McDowall. *''Panorama para matar, de John Glen, con Roger Moore, Christopher Walken y Grace Jones. *Rambo: Acorralado (parte II), de George P. Cosmatos, con Sylvester Stallone. *Regreso al futuro, de Robert Zemeckis, con Michael J. Fox y Christopher Lloyd. *Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás, de Corey Yuen, con Jean-Claude Van Damme. *Rey David, de Bruce Beresford, con Richard Gere y Alice Krige. *Rocky IV, de Sylvester Stallone *Silverado, de Lawrence Kasdan, con Kevin Kline, Scott Glenn, Kevin Costner y Danny Glover. *¡Te pillé Gotcha!, de Jeff Kanew, con Anthony Edwards y Linda Fiorentino. *Único testigo, de Peter Weir, con Harrison Ford, Kelly McGillis, Lukas Haas y Danny Glover. *Vivir y morir en Los Ángeles, de William Friedkin, con William L. Petersen, Willem Dafoe y John Pankow. Música *1 de enero: la universidad estadounidense de Yale anuncia que en la biblioteca se han hallado 33 corales inéditos de Johann Sebastian Bach. *El grupo subterráneo peruano Leusemia ''sic decide separarse indefinidamente dejando así todo un legado de canciones. Eventos *13 de julio: en el estadio Wembley de Londres y en el estadio JFK de Nueva York se realizan los conciertos Live Aid, celebrados con el objetivo de recaudar fondos para la sequía africana. Actúan U2 y Queen (en Londres) y Madonna, Mick Jagger y Tina Turner (en Nueva York). *23 de julio: el prolífico compositor soviético Alfred Schnittke sufre un infarto cerebral al que sobrevive tras pasar veinte días en coma. En otoño ya habrá retomado todos sus proyectos. *Whitney Houston debuta vendiendo más de veinte millones de copias de su primer álbum. Discografía *AC/DC: Fly On The Wall *Accept: Metal Heart *Aerosmith: Done With Mirrors *A-ha: Hunting High and Low *Alberto Plaza: Que cante la vida *Ana Gabriel: Un estilo *Andrés Calamaro: Vida cruel *Anthrax: Spreading The Disease *Aretha Franklin: 30 Greatest Hits *Armored Saint: Delirious Nomad *Artillery: Fear Of Tomorrow *Barón Rojo: En un lugar de la marcha *Barricada: Barrio conflictivo *Billy Joel: Greatest Hits, Vols. 1 & 2 *Bob Dylan: ''Biography *Bob Dylan: Empire Burlesque *Bon Jovi: 7800 Degrees Fahrenheit *Boney M: Eye Dance *Bryan Adams: Reckless *Camilo Sesto: Tuyo *Cecilia de Majo: A Ceremony of Carols, con la cantoría Alberto Grau *Celtic Frost: To Mega Therion *Claudio Baglioni: La vita è adesso *Den Harrow: Overpower *Dire Straits: Brothers in Arms *Don Henley: The boys of summer *Duran Duran: A view to a kill *El Último de la Fila: Cuando la pobreza entra por la puerta, el amor salta por la ventana *El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: Innovations *El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: Nuestra música *Exodus: Bonded By Blood *Fito Páez: Giros *Flans: Flans *Frank Quintero: Una en un millón *Frank Quintero: La calle del atardecer *Freddie Mercury: Mr. Bad Guy *Grupo Niche: Triunfo *Héctor Lavoe: Reventó *Helloween: Walls Of Jericho *Hombres G: Hombres G *Iron Maiden: Live After Death *Joan Manuel Serrat: El sur también existe *Joaquín Sabina: Juez y parte *Julio Iglesias: Libra *Karina: Amor a millón *Kate Bush: Hounds Of Love *KISS:Asylum *Leusemia: Leusemia *Los Chichos: Yo, el Vaquilla *Los Tigres del Norte: A ti, madrecita *Luis Miguel: Palabra de honor *Marillion: Misplaced Childhood *Mecano: Mecano en concierto (álbum) *Mecano: En concierto *Megadeth: Killing Is My Business... And My Business Is Good *Mercedes Sosa: Vengo a ofrecer mi corazón *Mercedes Sosa: Corazón americano (con Milton Nascimento & León Gieco) *Modern Talking: The 1st Album *Modern Talking: Let's Talk About Love *Motley Crue: Theatre of Pain *Orquesta Guayacán: Llegó la hora de la verdad *Pablo Milanés: Querido Pablo *Pablo Milanés: Comienzo y final de una verde mañana *Patricio Rey y sus redonditos de ricota: Gulp! *Phil Collins: No Jacquet Required *Possessed: Seven Churches *Prince: Around the World in a Day *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Freaky Styley *Ricardo Arjona: Dejame decir que te amo *Richard Clayderman: Ballade pour Adeline *Richard Clayderman: The Classic Touch *Rosendo: Loco por incordiar *Rubén Blades: Escenas *Rush: Power Windows *Simple Minds: Once upon a time *Simply Red: Picture Book *Siniestro Total: Bailaré sobre tu tumba *Slayer: Hell Awaits *Slayer: Live Undead *Soda Stereo: Nada Personal *Sofiya Rotaru: Золотые песни *Spandau Ballet: Parade *Sting: The Dream of the Blue Turtles *Tears for Fears: Songs from the Big Chair *The Clash: Cut the Crap *The Cure: The Head On The Door *The Jesus and Mary Chain: Psychocandy *Timbiriche: Rock Show *Uriah Heep: Equator *Yngwie Malmsteen: Marching Out *ZZ Top: Afterburner Música clásica *Leo Brouwer: Concierto elegíaco. Televisión Deporte Atletismo *13 de julio: el ucraniano Sergei Bubka se convierte en el primer saltador de pértiga en superar los 6 metros. *En París se celebran los primeros Campeonatos del Mundo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta. Automovilismo *Alain Prost se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Baloncesto *El FC Barcelona, campeón del Mundial de Clubs de Baloncesto. *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Baloncesto. *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. Balonmano *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Recopa de Europa de Balonmano. Fútbol *'Balón de Oro': el francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista europeo del año por la revista France Football. A su vez, el propio jugador francés fue el autor del único gol en la final de la Copa de Europa, frente al Liverpool FC, en el Estadio de Heysel, el 29 de mayo, en la peor tragedia futbolística de ese tiempo: la Tragedia de Heysel. *'Copa de la UEFA': Real Madrid C.F. *'Copa de Portugal': SL Benfica *'Copa del Rey de Fútbol': Club Atlético de Madrid *'Eredivisie': Ajax Amsterdam *'FA Cup': Manchester United FC *'Fußball-Bundesliga': FC Bayern München *'Liga española de fútbol': el FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga. *'Liga I': FC Steaua Bucarest *'Liga Nacional de Guatemala': Comunicaciones *'Liga peruana de fútbol': Universitario de Deportes *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali (5.ª vez). *'Copa Libertadores de América': Argentinos Juniors se corona campeón, derrotando al América de Cali. *'Primera División Argentina': Argentinos Juniors se corona campeón del Torneo Nacional *'Primera División de Bélgica': Anderlecht *'Primera División de Chile': Cobreloa *'Copa Chile de Fútbol': Colo-Colo *'Liguilla Pre-Libertadores (Chile)': Universidad Católica *'Premier League de Escocia': Aberdeen FC *'Primera División de México': América *'Primera División de Portugal': FC Porto *'Primera División de Uruguay': Peñarol *'Primera División de Venezuela': Estudiantes de Mérida *'Serie A (Brasil)': Coritiba *'Serie A (Ecuador)': Barcelona *'Super Liga de Grecia': PAOK *'Super Liga Suiza': Servette FC Golf *14 de abril: el alemán Bernhard Langer se adjudica el IXL Masters de Augusta de Golf. Hockey *El Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de hockey sobre patines. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Stefan Edberg a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Mats Wilander a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Chris Evert a Martina Navratilova. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Boris Becker a Kevin Curren. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova a Chris Evert. *'US Open': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a John McEnroe. Mujeres: Hana Mandlíková a Martina Navratilova. Premios Nobel *Física: Klaus von Klitzing *Química: Herbert A. Hauptman y Jerome Karle *Medicina: Michael S. Brown y Joseph L. Goldstein *Literatura: Claude Simon *Paz: Asociación Internacional de Médicos para la Prevención de la Guerra Nuclear *Economía: Franco Modigliani Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes: Antonio López García *Ciencias Sociales: Ramón Carande y Thovar *Comunicación y Humanidades: José Ferrater Mora *Cooperación Internacional: Raúl Alfonsín *Investigación Científica y Técnica: David Vázquez Martínez y Emilio Rosenblueth *Letras: Ángel González *Deportes: José Manuel Abascal Premio Cervantes *Gonzalo Torrente Ballester Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1980